Road Trip
by CtrlAltDelicious
Summary: Slight Spoilers for Season Finale. After Alek overhears the Chloe is still in love with Brian, he heads back to Britain. Now Chloe must decide to go after him. But when she gets there, Will Alek want to go back home? Alek/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Hey guys! Another story! This one contains minor spoilers to the season finale FYI. Although only to the promo that was played after the credits.**

**This idea comes from First-Class-Heartbreaker, so Shout out to you! and this whole story is dedicated to her!**

**Also, for my other readers, I am having some serious writer's block on both my stories. I need to figure out how to transition those to some more plotty ideas, but I am seriously stuck! So let me know where I should have it go atm.**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm in love with Brian" Chloe told her mom. They had been discussing Chloe's road trip, which had quickly led into a conversation about her love life.<p>

Meredith sighed. She had no idea what to tell her daughter. At first she couldn't stand Alek, but that was before he had saved their lives. She was now more open to the possibility of them, and she was able to see how much he cared about her. What he would do to help her. It reminded her of the way she had looked at Chloe's father. Brian was decent, but he was much older than Chloe, and she wasn't sure she completely trusted him. She never saw a spark go off between the two. "Look kiddo, this isn't a decision I can make for you. Just don't string either along. It's not fair to anyone."

Chloe sighed. She wished her mom could just tell her what to do. "I suppose you're right." Chloe said, getting up and heading upstairs.

"I always am!" Her mom called up to her.

* * *

><p>Chloe opened her door only to find a certain blonde haired Brit. "Alek." She walked towards him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. There was no doubt he had heard.<p>

"So that's how you feel then?" He asked, a strong edge to his voice. He swallowed hard. The feeling of rejection brought back memories of being kicked out by his parents.

"No. Alek," She pleaded.

"Don't. Just don't." He said, shaking his head in anger. "Just go run off to your little _human_." He sneered.

"Alek!" Chloe hated when he was like this, "We both know I can't be with him."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He shot back.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Stop seeing him." Alek emphasized. "I thought I was pretty clear the first time."

"He's important to me."

Alek took a deep breath. "I see that." He said solemnly. Every part of him radiated hurt. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." He said.

"Alek-" Chloe started, but it was too late. He was already out the window.

* * *

><p>Chloe was drinking a latte with Amy at the coffee shop across from Varese's the following day. Her shift had just ended.<p>

Jasmine walked in. "Hey." She said, pulling up a chair, and stealing a sip from Chloe's drink.

"Hey back." She stared at the latte. As soon as Jasmine set it back down, Chloe swiped it back up. "Get your own." She glared playfully.

"Fine, fine." Jasmine said, standing up to get another drink.

* * *

><p>As Jasmine sat back down, Chloe asked a question that had been on her mind. "Hey, where's Alek? I didn't see him at school today." Chloe felt bad about yesterday; they had both reacted poorly. She wanted to apologize.<p>

Jasmine looked uncomfortable. "He's gone." She said quietly.

"Gone? Like went with Valentina on a trip?" Chloe asked, taking a gulp of coffee.

"No. Like _gone_, gone. As in he went back to London."

Chloe swallowed harshly, and started coughing. "He left?" Chloe asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah. He said he couldn't deal with the rejection, or something." Jasmine said. "I don't want to pry, so I'm not going to say anything, but whatever happened between you two was the reason he left. He basically came home from his shift and packed up." Jasmine took a sip, and barely choked it down "Sugar." She choked out, "This needs sugar." She got up to go add some sweetener.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jasmine left, Amy leaned forward. "Okay spill. What happened last night?"<p>

"Nothing!" Chloe defended.

"Bullshit. The boy was head over heels in love with you. Don't tell me nothing happened." Amy looked her straight in the eye.

Chloe blushed under Amy's interrogation. "He, umm, kinda overheard me tell my mom that I might, possibly be in love with Brian." She grimaced, knowing how it sounded.

"Well no wonder!" Amy exclaimed. "You basically told him you loved someone else to his face."

"But- No- I-" Chloe tried.

Amy stopped Chloe, putting her hand up. "No buts. You broke that sexy man's heart." Amy said dramatically.

Chloe sighed. "I know." She said quietly. "But what am I supposed to do."

"You take that perky little butt straight to the U.K." Jasmine advised Chloe. She liked the girl. A lot. But this was her _cousin_ they were talking about. She had to draw a line somewhere. And that 'where' was family.

Chloe grimaced. "I can't. I kinda promised Brian I would go see this address with him tonight." She winced, expecting the blow.

Jasmine sighed, and opened her mouth, fully ready to give Chloe a speech.

Amy stopped her. "Before anything drastic happens, you have to decide what _really_ is going on in that pretty little head of yours." Amy explained. "Now, why exactly are you "in love" with Brian?"

Chloe sighed, thinking. "I don't know. He's just…a nice guy." Chloe smiled. "He makes me feel normal."

"Aha!" Amy yelled. "There it is. He's _normal_." She emphasized. "Maybe the one normal thing, in your very not-normal, Mai-ridden life? You are in love with the fact that he reminds you of a life where you are not fearing for you life." She explained simply. "He's normal. He's nice. He's _safe_."

"I don't know. Maybe." Chloe sighed. "But even so, what's so wrong with that?" Chloe asked.

"Because," Amy explained, "You're not in love with _him_. You're in love with the _idea_ of him." Amy grinned.

Chloe laughed. "When did you become the relationship guru?"

"When I received subscriptions to Cosmo and Glamour." Amy smiled.

"Well, maybe you're right, but… what if you're not. What if I go over to London, and drag Alek back, only to go right back to Brian?"

"You go on the trip with Brian. You think about the things Amy has said, and when you get back you make a decision." Jasmine said. "Now, Amy. What can we seem to do about _my _love life?" Jasmine laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What do you think? Any good? Should I continue? And of course it's an AlekChloe fic. Pshh Like I know how to write anything else. :P<strong>

**Reviews are my survival!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. So this chapter is pretty filler, but it need to be done.**

**Because this chapter is not my own idea, I really need ideas on what to write. Please please please send me ideas. I asked last chapter, and I received zero.**

**So many of Chloe's thoughts are mine. Anyone else think the whole scene with the g-ma was weird? I mean he's ambitious. ok. She encouraged it at first. ok. Then he got into stuff she didn't understand - Mai. Ok. But she's a part of the order? Things just don't add up. And what's with the red hair? Couldn't they find and old lady with _brown_ hair? It makes me think she had some relation to Simone, and that would be weird because Whitley's sleeping with her.**

* * *

><p>"Zepplin? The Doors?" Brian asked.<p>

"Sorry. Lips moving, sound coming out, and yet I have no idea what you're saying." Chloe replied.

"That settles it. I gotta educate you on the finer points of classic rock." He chuckled.

"How? By singing at the top of your lungs the whole rest of the drive?" Chloe laughed. They were sitting on the hood of his car, drinking coffee, and staring out at the coast. They had spent almost 2 hours in the car, and already it was clear to Chloe. Amy was right. No connection. She had fun with Brian, but she wasn't in love with him. She was just in love with spending time, being normal. She liked Brian, but she realized she no longer wanted it to go past friends with Brian. Their relationship would stay strictly platonic.

"Ok. What I lack in pitch, I make up for in passion." Chloe laughed. That much was true.

Chloe's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Amy. She pressed ignore. Surely she was checking in to see if she knew yet how she felt. Chloe knew, but she wasn't about to tell Amy in front of Brian. She had hoped it had been Alek. She missed him. She had spent last night crying herself to sleep. Things were so confusing between them. She wanted to take everything back now. She didn't love Brian. She loved Alek. His was the name she got butterflies every time she saw his name pop up on caller ID. He was the first person she thought of when ever she was in trouble. And he was the one who always came to rescue her.

"So am I being a fool?" Brian asked. Chloe was pretty sure Brian thought it _had_ been Alek. Little did he know she had scared off the Brit.

'Only if you think we're more than friends.' Chloe said in her head. Instead she just looked at him with a curious look on her face. How would she answer this? Was he really asking her this question?

"In thinking that my Grandmother might actually be alive. That I might actually get some answers."

Chloe released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "We won't know until we get there." She responded.

"And what if I don't like the answers." He asked.

'Then you suck it up and deal with it.' Chloe thought, thinking of the explanation she had received on her 16th birthday. "Whatever happens, you'll be fine." She said, nicer than the thoughts she had been thinking. "Trust me."

"You may be the one person in my life I totally trust." He said.

She sighed internally. She hated that she couldn't tell him. She may not be in love with him. She may not even like him more than a friend, but he was still a friend. A very good friend, and she didn't like keeping things from friends.

"I'm glad you came with me."

"Me too." Chloe was glad. She finally sorted out everything in her head. She loved _Alek_, not Brian.

He smiled at her. She turned her head, feeling awkward. She probably shouldn't have said that. She feared she was leading him on. 

* * *

><p>"I really wish I could see what's back there." Brian said.<p>

Chloe felt for him. If her father were suddenly in town, she would want to see him too. "We came all this way. Let's take a look around."

Brian looked uneasy, but that didn't stop Chloe from moving to the side of the house. Perfect a hedge. Brian could hoist her over that. 

* * *

><p>"This has bad idea all over it." Brian said, nervously.<p>

"Relax," Chloe said, a bit annoyed. He needed to learn to let loose sometimes. Alek had really gotten to her, she realized. A month ago, she would have been saying the exact same thing. "I took gymnastics until I was, like, 12." She had sucked at it too. "Alright. C'mon. On three." Brian got set. "Ready? One, two, three." He tossed Chloe over the hedge, and she landed easily on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, concerned.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "All good." She jogged back over to the gate. "I'm just gonna run up, and see if there's anyone there."

"So what, you're just gonna walk up and knock on the door?"

She sighed, internally rolling her eyes. "Well, somebody once told me it was a great plan." Did he have some sort of better idea? "But don't worry, I'll be fine. Two seconds." Gosh this guy worried too much.

The one thing that could freak her out did. A dog ran up to her barking. Shit. She could easily take care of this mangy mutt, but that would involve: A. freaking Brian out by striking an animal, and B. releasing the claws. She didn't really want to show Brian she was some sort of freak.

Thankfully, the dog was stopped. "Samson! Enough." The dog scampered away. In front of them stood an older woman with red hair. Chloe wondered whether Brian's mother had had red hair. "Sorry to frighten you. Seems you're unclear as to the point of the gate. It's there to keep intruders out. What do you want?" She asked, directing the question at Brian.

Brian shook his head, trying to believe it. He knew it was a possibility, but it was still a shock. "Grandma?" He breathed, "It's me, Brian." 

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's really you." She said in a British accent. Did everyone have a British accent? Chloe sighed, thinking of a very sexy British accent that was unfortunately in Britain.<p>

"I just wish I had known you were so close."

"Oh. I've dreamed of this moment for years." 

* * *

><p>"I remember the last time I was on this patio, I was holding you on my knee."<p>

"I can't believe I grew up thinking you were dead." Brian said.

'Wow,' Chloe thought, 'Way to just throw it out there.'

His grandmother shook her head. "I'll never forget that day. Your father looked me in the eye and told me calmly that he never wanted to see me again."

"How could he do that?" Brian looked disgusted with his father.

"I don't pretend to understand him. Or his motivations." She paused, "But he was good to his word, and we haven't spoken since."

"You talk to mom?" He asked, probably trying to steer the conversation towards her.

"She took pity on me. Sent me the occasional update. You still play the piano?" She asked.

"No. I haven't in years."

"That's a shame."

"What- what happened?" Brian asked.

'Finally- to the good stuff' Chloe thought. Brian's drama distracted her from her own. Another reason she had thought she was in love. She was silly to think that she even knew what love felt like.

"Your father always had a… reckless sense of ambition."

"Well that much hasn't changed."

"Well I supposed I encouraged it when he was young. But then it grew darker. More out of control. And he was becoming involved in things I didn't understand. But then he met your mother, and for awhile everything changed."

"We found the letters he wrote to her. They were really in love." That was what love felt like, not her and Brian. It was the feeling she felt with Alek she realized. It had felt so normal; she hadn't really understood it, until now.

"Oh, Whitley loved Evelyn. The same way he did everything - With _great_ intensity. From the moment they met, nothing could keep them apart." Brian stared at Chloe. Chloe felt awkward under his gaze. She really needed to clear things up with him. The ride back, she decided. "But soon he was back to his old ways, and I was afraid how it might affect you, and so I spoke my mind, and apparently once to often."

"I think he might have had something to do with Mom's death." Wow Brian could be blunt.

His grandmother reached for his hand. "Sadly, I wouldn't be surprised."

Chloe looked down. There was something about her story. I mean, his father said she couldn't see him because she said he was too ambitious. Something just seemed off. There's got to be something more to it. Especially if she thinks her own son could kill the woman he loved. And where the heck did the red hair come from. Brian was certainly no red head. And he had seen Brian's father. Dark brown hair. 

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" Brian's grandmother called, "Is everything all right?"<p>

"Oh, fine." Chloe said uncomfortably. She wasn't looking forward to the ride back, but she had to set Brian straight. "I just don't want to intrude." She wished she hadn't come. It was so awkward.

"Don't be ridiculous. In fact, I need to thank you. Brian said that without your help, he never would have found me.

" I didn't really do anything."

"You were there for him. That's what matters."

Chloe could tell where this was going, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She didn't want his grandma to get the wrong idea.

"It's obvious how much you care about him." Yep. There it was. The innuendo. How many times did she have to explain: They. Were. Just. Friends. That was all they'd ever be. Even if she weren't Mai, and she _could_ kiss him, they would remain friends. Because her heart belonged to Alek.

Chloe just looked away, not having the heart to tell the woman she wasn't in love with her grandson. "Umm… I'm so happy you found each other."

"Well hopefully this will be the beginning of _many_ visits." Ha. She wasn't coming back here. No offense. The lady seemed nice and all, but there was something off about her, and Chloe felt extraordinarily awkward. "Now, are you sure I can't convince you to stay to dinner?"

"Thanks, I'd love to, but we have to get back." She said. She needed to go home and jump on a plane to England.

"Well, another time then." 

* * *

><p>Chloe was waiting for Brian so they could leave, when Samson the dog ran up to her growling. Chloe just stared at the mangy mutt. "Really?" She asked, showing her claws. "I'm more of a cat person." The dog whimpered, backing up and leaving.<p>

"Chloe." Brian called. Great. Guess it was time to get this over with.

"I could come with you next weekend, if that's okay?" Brian asked, leading his grandmother to their car.

"Nothing would make me happier, but I'd rather you didn't tell your father you've seen me. I'm too old now to endure his wrath."

"I'll endure it for the both of us."

"Please. Can this be our secret?"

"Our secret." He confirmed.

They hugged, and Brian went to start the car.

"Chloe," she said, taking the girl in her arms. "Meeting you was a wonderful surprise. Please come on back to see me again."

"I will." Chloe falsely agreed. "It's a promise." She would in fact, _not_ be back. The woman creeped her out. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Chloe gave a fake laugh, waved and got into the car. Now for the hard part. 

* * *

><p>She waited until they were pretty close to home. There was nothing worse than sitting in silence for an hour.<p>

"Hey Brian. We need to talk." Chloe started.

"What do you think we've been doing for the past couple hours?" He chuckled.

"We need to talk." She reiterated. "About you and me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Look," she started, "I know I haven't been the easiest to figure out. What with it my liking you, and then saying we can be friends, and then you trying to kiss me and all…" She trailed off, bringing up that awkward moment when he had told her he loved her.

"Look, Chlo-" He started.

"Please, Brian. Just let me finish." She cut him off. "I need to set things straight. I care about you. I do. But things can't go past friendship. Your grandmother…sort of…insinuated some things, but I realize that maybe the lines between friends and…more may not be the clearest. I'm sorry if I've led you on."

"It's because of him, isn't it?" He asked, sadly.

"No-" She started to deny it, but she decided he deserved the truth – at least about this. She sighed. "Yeah it is."

"You love him." He said. A statement, not a question.

"Yeah. I do. Is it that obvious?" She asked sheepishly.

"I had my hopes, but I'm pretty sure I knew before you did. It wasn't what you said or how you said it, but the way you looked at him, and the look you got when you talked to him, or he called…" He trailed off. "Yeah. It was a little obvious." He said, giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I know. It's not what I want. Part of me wants to fight for you, like my dad said to. Good advice. It only made me punch Alek. Which I'm sorry about. I'd apologize, but I think he could kill me." He said. "But I will apologize if you want me to."

"No. He's not even here anymore." She said sadly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"He went back to England. He heard me say something he, uh, didn't really like, and he decided he had enough, and left."

"He'll be back." Brian said like he knew.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because if he cares about you, he won't be able to stay away. I know I couldn't." Brian sighed. "Look. I can't pretend like I didn't see this coming. And I would really like to stay friends, but this isn't easy for me. I need some time to fall out of love with you." He said pulling up to her drive.

"I understand." She smiled, expecting this to go much worse than planned. She kissed him softly on the cheek. "You're such a great guy Brian. A better man than Alek. I wish it were you instead." And she did. Although, it would never work, he was the best guy she had ever met. "You'll find someone. I promise you that. You're too good of a guy to go unsnatched." She got out of the car.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." He smiled through the window.

"Goodbye Brian."

"Bye, Chloe." 

* * *

><p><strong>And... Brian is gone. I had no idea how I was going to write it until I did. I thought I would make Brian really annoying and ass-y, but I decided he would be gentleman, because I've started to like him. Not more than Alek- god no. But all he did wrong was fall in love with Chloe (And punch Alek, but he was trying to fight for her. And Alek wanted to punch Brian just as badly.) and he died. Pretty un-climatically too, if you ask me. I mean she was barely crying. And all she said was "He's Dead." woop woop.<strong>

**SO please review because they mean oh so very much to me. And give me criticism. And ideas- for any one of my stories. Suffering MAJOR writer's block here.**


End file.
